TheGleekDiariesAll The Drama
by kyleeface
Summary: Kurt has memories of Pavarotti, Santana dates puck to get the dirt off of her back about being lesbian, even though it's true she is. Rachel is a snob as always, it's just another day in glee club!


Kurt walked over to his locker and searched for his glee sheet music. He groaned at the thought of another year at McKinley with all the bullies, the good thing was that it was his last. Blaine walks up behind him.

"Hey Kurt!" he says enthusiastically.

"Hi Blaine, what are you doing here, you never visit?" he says. Blaine laughs.

"Do you notice something that's missing?" Blaine ponders. Kurt stands and thinks for a second when finally it pops into his head.

"Your bow tie." He says.

"No, my warblers outfit." He says.

"But you are always wearing your blazer…OH MY GOD! YOU TRANSFERRED!" He says in delight.

Blaine laughs. They walk off and for a brief moment they stop to see if Santana got rid of her snakes hiding in her hair.

Santana glares at Kurt, which gives him satisfaction. Kurt runs over to Rachel, who now is blabbing abut she should have gotten the solo for regional's instead of Mercedes. Kurt rolls his eyes which send Rachel into complete panic mode.

"What, is my hair messed up? Am I catching a cold?" she asks. She runs to the nurse's office and before she pours the bottle of Ibuprofen in her mouth I grab her arm and yank it back. Rachel groans at this movement, because she knows she is going to be lectured.

Santana grabs Brittney by her pinky and they walk down the hall. Finally, today was tryouts, of course Blaine would join, but what about others?

At tryouts after first period only two people show up. First is Blaine which is an obvious yes. Next is Sugar who absolutely could have used lots and lots of auto tuning. When she ends her song Puck has to hit his head several times to make sure the sound is gone. Finn moves back in his chair.

"Uh, thanks Sugar, but that needs more work…keep practicing." Mr. Shue says before kicking her out.

"I will be calling my lawyer!" she screams. Puck grabs his ears and hides in his jacket.

"Wow, she was even worse than Rachel!" Santana says. I didn't think that was possible…" she says. Rachel glares at Santana.

"Mr. Shue, I would like to perform a song, but I need some help…Kurt?" she says. Kurt scurries to the front. "We will be singing Defying Gravity." Rachel says. Kurt does a little curtsy. Then they take a seat on the piano seat. Before Rachel starts Kurt interrupts her by starting the first line. Rachel gets up and glares at Kurt.

"That was my line!" she says. He smiles.

"I sang it better, maybe we should be judged?" he says.

First Kurt sings and then Rachel sings. The majority of the group raises their hands for Kurt which sends Rachel into hysterics.

"Whatever, I'm the star not you, so I suggest you let me do the singing, I don't want people laughing at you…" she says. Kurt's satisfaction turns to anger.

"Stop saying your better than everyone, many others and I are better than you." he says. Rachel takes her reindeer sweatshirt and throws it at Kurt then makes a dramatic exit. Mr. Shue rolls his eyes.

"Come on you guys, we have to start glee rehearsals now!" Finn says. The class nods in approval. After the glee club rehearses, Blaine meets up with Kurt.

"Wow you guys had a really dramatic fight… well I have something for our 1 year anniversary. Open it, open it, open it!" Blaine begs. Kurt signals for him to calm down and gently tears of the golden wrapping paper, inside is a picture of Blaine and him, and a red plaid tie with a brown and red sweater.

"Oh, Blaine you have got to be kidding me, this is awesome!" Kurt says enthusiastically.

"It was nothing…"

"But I didn't get you anything… I'm sorry; I will get you something soon." Kurt says with worry.

"No need… your all I need." Blaine says. Kurt blushes and quickly brushes his cheek with his lips. After school Blaine takes Kurt to a canary store.

"What are we doing here… oh Blaine no please don't…" Kurt says. Memories of Pavarotti fill his mind. The moment he died, the moment he sang to him, the moment where he buried him.

"Come on Kurt, Let me buy you Pavarotti number two…"

"How could you bring back the memories of my friend?" Kurt says, he turns his anger towards Blaine and smacks him a crossed the face. Kurt pulls his hand away then immediately breaks into tears.

"Kurt…"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Kurt says before bolting away. Blaine stands in the dust of Kurt's tracks.

Santana grabs onto Puck and walks out of the room with him, looking back to show Brittany that she isn't a lesbian. Brittney waits for Santana to leave and then she starts to cry. Everyone says that Brittney is too dumb to be emotional…but Brittney is possibly the most emotional person in the school of McKinley.

Brittney walks down the hallway alone, Kurt walks back into the doors of McKinley and accidentally runs into Brittney.

"Oh, Sorry Brittney, are you okay?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah I guess…" She says.

Kurt walks away and hurries to the bathroom where he can sob in peace. After about 20 minutes he hears Blaine stomp his way in the Bathroom and knock on his bathroom stall door.

"Kurt, come on…I'm sorry that I brought back memories…I was just trying to help you."

"Can I please be alone; I can't speak to anyone right now…I just want to handle my problems alone sometimes." Kurt says.

"Fine, but meet me at Breadstixs afterwards…" he says. Kurt groans then agrees. When Kurt is positive Blaine is gone, he walks out of the stall, but in the minutes It takes, someone in a mask behind him grabs a hammer and knocks him out.

**Next episode, or addition to the episode on Tuesday… Enjoy :D**


End file.
